Numb and Hollow
by Kalieapap
Summary: Slash, AU, Arrancars and Harry will meet. A betrayal brings them together. What will Soul Society do? Adopted from Spacecakeje
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Numb and Hollow**

**Chapter One**

Just finishing off his latest meal, draining the last of the chicks powers Harry realised he was still hungry, but he wasn't ravenous anymore as he had been lately; the Hollows had started to avoid his territory like the plague after a while. The last hollow he had just eaten was pretty strong, almost a full Vasto Lorde, so his cravings were now at an all-time low; well except for that one time just after he had transformed. Just thinking about that time made his blood boil and his heart clench in pain. Noticing his reiatsu had started trickling past his skin again he concentrated and reined it in, pulling it back behind his carefully constructed shields. He couldn't let the other hollows know he was anything but weak. Now was not the time to be discovered, he still had one more person left on his list to extract vengeance upon. Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the so called 'Light', Headmaster of Hogwarts, Master Manipulator and an All Round Bastard. The Old Coot had made him play his part masterfully, as if he were nothing more than a marionette on strings, rather than a living human possessing their own free will. Dumbledore had it all planned, he had his so called friends Ron and Hermione spying on him and subtly guiding him towards his demise, while the Dursley's kept him quiet and humble. But despite expectations that he would die together with Voldemort, he had lived…Well…for at least five more minutes. Then the traitors had come and pointed their wands at him. Finishing the job themselves before anyone had a chance to realise anything unusual had happened.

_-Flashback-_

_He had just finished decapitating the Dark Lord, which was rather anti-climactic considering how hyped up for the battle everyone had gotten…observing the battlefield with a detached hollow air as he stumbled around slightly, dizzy from the blood loss as he was bleeding from a number of wounds he had sustained sometime during the fight…it could have been from shock to…not that it was over, but by how pathetically old Volde had gone. The various wounds littering his slender body were not life threatening or too deep, he just had to get to the mediwitch to heal him as he didn't know many healing spells, and he had already __used __**Episkey**__ and __**Tergeo**__, despite making the wounds that hadn't clogged or healed begin bleeding anew; but he knew from Madam Poppy's long repeated lectures that it was better that a wound continued to bleed then left to become contaminated__. _

_Now, with the Dark Lord dead he could finally begin to live his life the way he wanted. A soft small smile crept upon his face when he thought about all the things he wanted to do. He wanted to travel the world, explore other kinds of magic, get a boyfriend. Yes he was _very much gay_, but he hadn't told anybody yet because he just _knew_ Ginny would make a huge fuss about it, and then the press would undoubtedly splash it all over the front page for a number of weeks...It wasn't worth the bother of letting somebody know really and the fact that he didn't find anyone in the British magical community even remotely appealing defiantly helped matters exponentially when it came to hiding it..._

_The splashing sound of footsteps traversing threw mud and blood drew his attention from his musings on sexuality and the press. He looked up and saw Dumbledore and his friends standing around him; he hadn't realised they were there before. His smile quickly vanished when he took in their grim countenances. Something wasn't right._

_"What's wrong?" He asked confusedly. Were they anybody else he would have entered a defensive stance the moment he noticed the hostility rolling off them, but they were his friends…It was probably just residue from fighting the Death Eaters..._

_"I'm so sorry my boy, but you should have died with Tom, but don't worry, we'll be rectifying that immediately."_

_"Wha..?" He hadn't even the time to finish his question before the unique neon green light of the killing curse slammed into him from four sides, causing his body to crumble to the ground, to him at least, as if hit with a __**M**__**otum **__**T**__**ardum**____curse__._

_When everything went dark he had expected to arrive back in Kings Cross Station again, only this time without the Dumbledore hallucination, but instead it was as if he were being split apart and reformed a multitude of times, enduring the excruciating pain for as long as he could, though it felt like hours. It was as if he was being forced into a transformation using a dark or incomplete spell…probably both. Losing consciousness shortly after the transformation had begun; as his mind shut down in order to protect itself. When he next awoke he noticed immediately some changes to his body had occurred; for one he was no longer wearing his glasses, yet he could still see the stars and tree canopy that reminded him of the Forbidden Forest above him in more crystal clarity then he ever had been able to before in his life. Bringing his hand from his side to his face he noticed a change there as well; his lacework of new and old scars had disappeared to leave behind perfect natural ivory flesh. _

_Knowing this sort of change wasn't natural, as Poppy had informed him early on in the war that his scars and eyesight had been left for far too long to ever be fixed. He decided to check his reflection in what he assumed was the Hogwarts Lake he could hear nearby to where he had ended up. He was spot on with the guess brier to his losing consciousness, about the pain being from some sort of transformation. _

_Growing up he had always been a rather short and slender boy due to the many years of abuse and malnutrition he had suffered in the hands of the __'loving' Dursley families care, plus he had always__ kind of looked a bit girly. But now he was quite a bit more feminine looking than what was natural for a male human. He was looking more like one of the submissive male veelas he had glimpsed at the Triwizard Tournament a few years ago. He had changed; there was no denying it; what had once been a gangly looking and war battered teen was now a very…cute feminine looking boy with wiry muscles, the type you'd see on dancers, and what others had once described as sickly pale skin had turned into a healthy looking creamy white. His previously short unruly black hair had turned into a long deep black with the odd white or blue strand reaching down in gentle waves and ringlets to caress the top of slender hips, and his previously passionate Killing Curse eyes had become an even deeper and passionate fractured Emerald. His slender but strong body was encased in a White Hakama that had a beautifully unique butterfly pattern emerging from the hem, making it appear as if the butterflies where emerging to take flight from the silky material, that pooled out elegantly in the arms and from the waist down, but hugged his torso securely. But oddest of all was the small hole he noticed located in the wrist of his wand hand, sticking a finger through the hole caused a cold chill to run up his spine in an unpleasant strange way. He was also wearing some kind of bone chocker with a pleasant green and silver droplet design. Trying to twist it a bit he found that it was also attached to his skin. Feeling something brush the top of one thigh he looked down to find a bone white mask with red, silver and black markings hanging from his hip. Making his way to Hogwarts he noticed as he was passing the bodies of the fallen and the dying that when he passed nobody looked up or even seemed to be able to hear him when he tried to ask if they were alright, then it hit him; nobody could __see__ him. Then he remembered what Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had done to him; they had Killed him._

_-Flashback-end-_

He had been furious and betrayed and sought his revenge the moment the mist had been lifted from the valley of his memory. He had gotten them all, except for Dumbledore, who had hid far from the castle as soon as the screaming had begun. The great hall had been painted red; guts and grey matter were artfully arranged until the hall resembled a scene even muggles like Hitler would have trembled in fear at the sight of. They just shouldn't have had the gall to celebrate his death and disparage his parents' sacrifice. After finishing his little…project he had quickly emptied all his vaults from Gringotts but didn't close his business accounts, as the earnings he received from his various business would go there and be a sort of start-up account for Teddy, just in time too before the Goblins records had time to register his death, he was lucky he had set a will beforehand leaving all his vaults and possessions to Teddy; the look the Goblins at the tellers had on their faces when they had realised what was happening as he was walking out the door was priceless. After concluding business of a similar nature, but this one in the purchasing of some very rare British Magical Books, he finally left Britain for good. He had up and left, changed his name to Rune Infra Black and, listening to his instincts along with his new powers, opened a portal to a dimension he had later found out was called Hueco Mundo. If his Spanish was correct, the name was oddly fitting. An empty world, bathed in night.

So far he had only encountered the occasional Hollows wishing to prove themselves by venturing into his forest, but if he extended his awareness beyond the boundaries of his territory he could sense the numerous powerful entities concentrated to the north all grouped together, he found this odd as the Hollows he had encountered so far would be hard pressed to associate for long periods of time with non-family members, as the Hollows in the north were rumoured to have done for years. For now he had no intention of attracting their attention, so he had toned down his own apparently considerable power to the point he would not be considered a threat even to lower class hollows, just like he had done when he was a wizard. If they underestimated him, he had far higher chances of remaining alive. Wether by not being considered a threat to their own power or by underestimating him in a fight: Discounting the fact he was already technically dead that is.

TBC

**(Original Author) AN: please let me know if you want me to continue this. REVIEW ^_^ please**

**(New Author) A/N: Slight alterations but nothing major. Originally the original Author had Harry's new name as **Jukugo Atsuya **but I changed it to **Rune Infra **because I need to be able to remember what Harry's called. Sorry. But it should translate roughly to 'secret lore of the underworld'**

**Infra is a Latin word. One of its meanings is: of the underworld. While Rune means Secret Lore (this stuff is from a baby naming site)**

**Spells:**

_**Episkey**_** - spell to treat mild to moderate injuries including split lips and broken noses.**

_**Tergeo**_** - spell for clearing up dried blood from a bleeding wound, similar to the ****Scouring Charm****.**

_**M**__**otum **__**T**__**ardum**_** - ****slow motion**

**Harry's outfit looks like a cross between ****5th Division Lieutenant Hinamori Momo's and Lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru's ****hakama only with reverse colouring and tighter up top with tiny silver, gold green and black butterflies emerging.**

**Updated: 3/6/13**


	2. Chapter 2: Grimmjow

**Numb and Hollow**

**Chapter Two**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When he had arrived he had found himself at the southern point of a great forest, after some exploring he eventually found a peaceful clearing where he built himself a small house. Hollows no longer came to this forest, it was his territory now and he defended it fiercely. His home was modest to say the least but comfortable; it consisted of a bedroom, which was dominated by a very large conjured bed, a bathroom, a living room and a small kitchenette for when he craved something to eat. He chose to make his home in Hueco Mundo despite its eternal night because while he could open a portal to the normal world and use his money to establish a life there, he still wasn't sure if it would be noticed or perhaps monitored by somebody up north.

One day he had travelled in that direction to simply gain a glimpse of what sorts of hollows housed such power and saw the huge white construction which resembled a sort of palace which he wasn't expecting. As he'd found hollows tended not to build buildings and if they did have a home it was normally a cave of some sort. He had felt the spike in reiatsu, which meant people were fighting there. He loved fighting and was very good at it, but not enough to expose himself and risk being used again.

Time had no real meaning here, but he knew that he had been here for a long time. Time enough to master most of both his new and old abilities to the best of his abilities without a teacher. Not only that there wasjust something he was missing. Now if only he could find it life would be good.

-Grimmjow P.O.V-

He needed to get out of that dam palace for a while. That bastard Tousen had cut of his arm and damn if that didn't hurt like a bitch. He would get his revenge on that stupid justice freak. Blind my ass, that bloke had perfect aim. Grimmjow decided he better go hunt in his old forest to blow off some steam; it had been a while since he had gone there.

When he arrived in the forest he immediately noticed the forest was dead of any sound or noise. Normally this part of the forest was teeming with low class hollows trying to rise up in the ranks, but now only an eerily quiet was present. Only one presence was present in the whole forest, capturing his attention. Deciding to investigate, he used sonido to get to his destination as fast as possible before that mysterious presence had the chance to escape. If it was responsible for the change in the forest he would like to know what, or who, it is and how.

He sped up when he felt his target start moving away from its previous location. It wasn't a very strong one as far as he could tell, quite weak actually,but nevertheless he would remain cautious. He had underestimated that Kurosaki brat as well and while he could have beaten that punk kid, today was not his day.

-o-o-

Infra startled suddenly when he felt a verystrong presence nearby, near the edge of the he had felt once before on the day he had visited the White Palace, los Noches, nearing his home at an alarmingly fast pace. He had decided long ago that he didn't want anybody to know where his home was located. As such he knew he had to put as much distance between himself and his home as possible if he didn't want them to track him there; He couldn't use sonido as it could be tracked even when the trail was hours old,and so started to run for the small river that ran through the forest.

It was both a curse and a blessing the fact that he was now too powerful to properly conceal himself anymore. But apparently he was still too slow, because just as he had entered the large clearing not far from his home, he was slammed against the ground face down by a heavy weight. He knew he could have easily lifted the other off of him, but then he would have to release a good chunk of his reiatsu and that wasn't something he was willing to do at the moment. It would just make the other even more interested in him. But as he sensed no killing intent, just curiosity at the moment,he decided to just try bucking the other off of him the old fashioned way. He failed miserably.

"Well well, what do we have here, hmmm? Ey pipsqueak why were you running? Grimmjow asked, leering. The body withering beneath his looked like it belonged more to a girl then a guy, but you could still easily tell the pipsqueak was all male, even from a distance.

He had seen the lithe body attempting to flee from the forest and with no real thought caught the body beneath him. He had felt him trying to buck him off but hehad just tightened his grip.

"Get off! Get off you great bloody lump!"

"Now now, no need to becruel I was just curious." He had managed to still the body beneath him so he could turn it around and take a good look at the boy's face. Even with one hand he was still able to physically dominate the boy. That offhanded thought directed his mind in some very graphic gutter fantasies before the body underneath his regained his attention outside of fantasies with a flash of brutal pain.

Infrahad twisted his body in an almost impossible way and kneed his attacker where it hurts. Surprised by the violent move and the pain in his nether regions Grimmjow loosened his hold, just enough in his surprise and pain for the other to escape.

"Look, I didn't fight you because I was quite curious myself, but that's no reason to continue to sit on me kitten" Infra snapped, hands on his hips glaring down at the great silly big cat.

He was thoroughly pissed off because he could imagine just what had caused the other male to space out like that with a possible enemy.

Grimmjow grinned up at the feisty pipsqueak evilly, "kitten huh, I guess you haven't looked at yourself lately then.I may have some feline traits, but at least I'm not delicate like you pipsqueak"

"I'll show you pipsqueak" Infra growled, promptly deciding that he wouldn't compress his reiatsu anymore. He would show the bloody pervert what he was made of. Delicate indeed.

-o-o-

Grimmjow could see that he had pissed the little guy off pretty badly, but he was confident that if it came to a fight he could easily hold his own. He didn't sense a high reiatsu anyway. Therefore he was blown away when the guy in front of him suddenly blurred and attacked his right side with a vicious kick. Had he not had fast reflexes and reacted instantly, his kidneys would be doing a pretty good impression of mashed potatos and he would have had at least one broken rib. He grinned, at least this one was worthy in a fight and not some weak ass pansy even if he did look like one. After all, anyone who could cause that much damage in a single blow like that knew what they were doing.

Drawing his own plain grey blade,which also possessed a rather normal blue and white hilt,he watched as the petite male before him drew his own twin blades. The petite male was wielding two intricate twin short swords that were made of some sort ofreflective black metal, with green, gold and white butterfly designs descending from the blades hilt, which was also made from material of the same colouring, the blades were relatively strait, but did possess a wicked curve at the end of the blades.

Their swords clashed again and again in a shower of sparks and brutal strikes. Each par delivering numerous shallow lacerations to one another, but even those injuries were nothing compared to the massive amounts of carnage delivered to the once pristine forest clearing. Though Infra at least had the peace of mind to not go all out for a fight that he sensed resembledmore of a friendly spar then a real battle to the both of them. Bar the heavy injuries accumulated on both sides of course. This continued for a number of hoursuntil Infra decided enough was enough and used one of his new special abilities so it would seem that his opponent was being attacked from all sides. He wasn't angry anymore but was enjoying the thrill of the fight.

Grimmjow went for the person who emitted the highest reiastu and locked on him as the real one. They ended in a stalemate. Grimmjow had his sword at Infra's head, while Infra had a sword poised to cut of the family jewels, and a huge grin plastered across his face. Grimmjow was both impressed and worried.

"I'm Rune Infra, but I prefer to just be called Infra, what's your name?"

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack"

They grinned at each other, suddenly grabbing the other violently and crashing their mouths together in a sea of wild battle driven lust.

TBC

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: I'm wondering if I should add some Mpreg later on… it WOULD work brilliantly with one of thepairing ideas for this fic and solve the later issue of Harry wanting a family…opinions and reasons why please**

**Pairing still undecided =P there is also now a Poll on my profile you can vote on. It has the pairings that have already been suggested as the options.**

**So far the pairing is Infra x Stark x ?**

**RR**

**SelenaWolf; **had the best review this time and they're the reason Stark's up so early

**-o**

Nice! Definitely putting my vote in for Starrk - Harry seems to get along well  
with the canines after all. :) Not to mention, Starrk's a laid-back, calm  
kinda guy - Harry seems like he could use that kind of influence. Not to  
mention Lillinette - little sister/daughter/whatever would definitely cheer  
him up a bit.

**-o**

**sousie****; **Ulquiorra is an option and your right. He does need to be watched

**Gues**t; no Harry's the bottom


	3. Chapter 3: Los Noches

**Numb and Hollow**

**Chapter Three**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He was restless.

Ever since that day in the forest, where he had met and fought that Espada Grimmjow, he had been restless to finish Dumbledore of once and for all. He knew he was strong enough to defeat the old man, but he wasn't arrogant like Ron had been, he knew and acknowledged the fact that there were others out there with much more power than he possessed. It wouldn't do to become overconfident in his skills as that's the sort of thing that gets you killed. The low level hollows he could defeat with ease, like the Manos Grande and Adjuchas, and even the odd Vasto Lorde, but now he craved a stronger opponent. The attraction on both sides was a plus as well. It was time to find Grimmjow. The time they had been apart was full of plots and plans for the last person on his 'list of revenge'.

But he had encountered a problem. He had found that while one could open a portal into Hueco Mundo quite easily, one could not leave without someoneelse's permission. He had felt a very strong energy shield blocking his attempts when he tried.

With the hollows he had devoured he gained all the factual knowledge they had accumulated. Among the new information he had gained recently from a high class Adjuchas was the knowledge that to gain entry into the living world he would have to ask the current head of Los Noches, Aizen, to allow him entry.

It was time to introduce himself to the palace.

-o-o-

"This is one heck of a palace" he muttered under his breath. After only a few hours of traveling Infra was impressed when he had finally arrived with the overall structure of the palace; it reminded him vaguely of Hogwarts before it was ah…redecorated. He was standing just in front of the entrance of the massive structure, craning his head to see how high it really he wasn't quite as quiet as he had wanted to be.

"Indeed it is,and who might you be?" a voice to his right queried curiously. Turning sharply Infra came face to face with a tall smiling man,who possessed silver hair and appeared to ether be squinting…or really did have his eyes closed. Either way he kinda looked like he was wearing one of those Japanese fox masks.

"Hi I...ah...I've come to see Grimmjow, I'm Infra" He answered a bit sheepishly, embarrassed and curious because he hadn't sensed somebody approaching,which was a very strangeand rare occurrence for someone like him.

"Gin. So ya looking for Grimmjow eh, whatcha need him for?"

"I'm just visiting and such, nothing big…"

"Well if you're sure, then I guess I could take ya to him. He should be in a meeting with the others at the moment so ya could need to wait. Follow me."

He quickly caught up with his impromptu guide, who had already started to guide him towards Grimmjow in the middle of the compound. Gin, it seemed, was a very curious fellow and asked many questions. Infra answered them as best he could without given away too much information, but he still got the feeling the other knew what was left unsaid anyway. He had told him about how he and Grimmjow had met and how long he had been living in Hueco Mundo. In return his questions were mostly answered. He learned about Soul Society and more aboutAizen, as well as the ranking system and the eternal war between the shinigami and hollows; which in turn sparked more questions. He had after all not bothered to question Grimmjow the day of their encounter. Instant attraction and battle lust coupled with the desire to prove who the better, stronger fighter was kind of distracts you...

He grinned at the memory.

They were close to the throne room according to Gin where suddenly maniac laughter could be heard. They stopped in the doorway and looked in at the scene.

The one who he guessed was Aizen was looking bored in his high throne while maybe about 10 arrancar were looking at the centre of the room. A girl with a very big rack and orange hair was also standing frightened not too far from the main spectacle. Infra noticed immediately Grimmjow had somehow regained his arm, and was the one laughing like an idiot. A snobby girly looking boy with black hair was making derogatory comments before he noticed Grimmjow, turning to the girl he ordered her to remove some scar tissue on his lower back. A gothic number six was revealed.

He saw the moment Grimmjow's expression turned almost feral and went for the attack. The other guy didn't stand a chance. Grimmjow's cero tended to hurt on a good day after all.

Grimmjow was once again the sexta espada.

TBC

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**(Original Author) AN: I know it's a little short, but it was mostly a filler to get things up to date with the series.**

**Aizen good or bad is up for discussion.**

**A few readers have also PM'ed me asking for Infra to be paired with a soul reaper. I am very happy to pair him with a reaper. **


	4. Chapter 4: Dr Pervert 1st Examination

**Numb and Hollow**

**Chapter Four**

"You know if you keep laughing like that, people are going to question whether you're insane, or just an evil overlord hell bent on taking over the world. Either way you wouldn't count as sane though."

Looking to the entry of the throne room Grimmjow spotted the little beauty he had meet a while back in the newly named forest,Ryū no mori ni nemu~tsu (Sleeping Dragon's Forest).Rune Infra. Grinning madly Grimmjow couldn't help teasing him a bit in kind for his gap at his sanity.

"Well well look at what the cat dragged in, what are you doing here anywayInfra?" Grimmjow asked, not bothering to reply on the insinuation he was less then sane. True he liked to fight for kicks, but so did infra, and he was seriously curious about what had brought his kitten to the palace. Besides he had every reason to be a bit giddy outside of battle as he had just gotten his arm, and his place as the sexta Espada, back with the help of that wench Orihime's strange power.

"The cat? What cat?The only cat I see hereis you Grimmjow."

"Che,…" Grimmjow had started to reply but was cut off by a curious Aizen.

"I believe introductions are in order, no?"

"I guess…"

"Grimmjow introduce us."

Aizen was very curious as to whom Gin had escorted into the palace. The fox like Shinigami was always up to something with his antics, but the little one before him was clearly an Arrancar, yet he hadn't made him. Perhaps a Vasto Lorde who had finally evolved? Perhaps the little one before him would answer some questions on that subject? Or he could just ask the resident smartass or one of the other Espada to fish around the little one for decided he would ponder it later.

"eh right, Lord Aizen this is Rune Infra. Infra this is the boss guy Aizen." introduced Grimmjow,as politely as possible for him while still conveniently forgetting the other Espada who were also present.

"Hello Rune Infra" Aizen was very curious. Unlike other hollows there was no fear or arrogance shown towards him from the little Arrancar.

"Hi boss guy Aizen!" replied Infra, grinning like a loon. But Aizen could see past Infra's well refined mask, to grasp not only the sharp intelligence carefully hidden, but also the fact he was being tested.

"Ulquiorra, escort Miss Orihime to her new quarters. You are now responsible for her. Infra and Gin please else is dismissed."

As the other Espada exited the throne room, Aizen watched as while the other Espada were giving the little one a curious look, even his Prima Stark and Fourth Ulquiorraoddly enough, though Grimmjow was shooting him suspicious looks instead. Interesting.

Gin had also noticed his new curiosities curious behavior towards Lord Aizen. What made it so curious was not the mask he used, which was so refined it was slightly better than the ones used by the older more experiencednobles, but the fact he mistrusted Aizen so much when he had shown trust in Gin himself. Normally it was the opposite.

"What brings you to Los Noches Rune…or do you prefer Infra?" inquired Aizen, braking Gin out of his internal ramblings in the process.

"Infra. And I actually came to speak to you Lord Aizen" doing a total 360 with his personality from silly hyper air head to a calm sensibility. He knew he would need to be taken seriously but not as a threat if his wish was to be granted with a guy like Aizen. Dumbledore was the same way; while you were useful to him he played 'give an' take' with you but once you became a threat or you outlived your usefulness he eliminated you. It was probably a mix of both when it came to his case.

"Oh? And what would you need to speak to me about" inquired Aizen. Very curious now

"I need out of Hueco Mundo"

"My my, that was rather blunt. Why would you 'need out' of Hueco Mundo?" inquired Aizen. Secretly glad that Infra had been so blunt with him

"I got a mentalist to hunt"

"What's a 'mentalist'?" inquired Gin, not being familiar with that term when describing someone…or thing.

"A mentalist is a master manipulator. A.K.A my old Headmaster."

"We may have gotten off topic. Why must you…hunt… this Headmaster of yours?" asked Aizen, bringing the other two back onto topic.

"He Killed me."

After waiting a moment both Gin and Aizen realized the little one wasn't planning on elaborating but they could also tell it wasn't the whole story. After further prompting on the two shinigami's part Infra finally relented, telling them about what had happened.

-_Half-Hour Later_-

"My, what a complicated life you lead…I am willing to help you on a few conditions."

"What sort of conditions?" asked Infra suspiciously, knowing Aizen's type well from the war. From what he'd heard and saw so far Aizen reminded him of a strange mix of Dumbledore's god complex and Tom's open manipulation.

"Firstly, you are the first Arrancar without help from the hyougoku; you will be required to visit EspadaSzayel to discover why"

"Discover how?" was the question pose by a very couscous Infra.

"Just a routine test that all Espada and Arrancar receive regularly to graph their abilities, among other things. Mostly painless, I assure you." Replied Aizen carelessly. Not at all bothered with the suspicious look he was receiving.

"Fine. What else?"

"Secondly you will be required to live primarily in Los Noches" Infra didn't need to ask why that was a condition. Aizen wanted to keep an eye on him.

"But I may be needed that to stay in the world of the living for an extended period of time at some point. What about then?"

"You would be required to send reports on you progress." Man, did this guy have an answer for everything?

"That's agreeable. Is that all?"

"Yes."

Infra was taken aback; he had expected more demands then this, and it wasn't really that different…I anything he was freer with this deal then when he was alive. All in all not a bad deal.

After some more discussions they were all getting a little tired an decided to retire. It way decided between the Shinigami that Infra would be housed in the tower between Stark and Ulquiorra.

-0-0-0-

When Infra finally exited the throne room it was to find Grimmjowthere waiting for him.

Walking along the plain white corridors of Los Noches towards his new abode with Grimmjow was a different experience compared to their last meeting.

"So what'd Aizen want? You guys were in there a while Kitten"

Infra sighed, he knew from experience with the twins it was better to just give in and prank latter when it came to nicknames. That till didn't stop him from expressing his ire in the form of a small glare.

"we were basically just hashing out the details of my staying here and for when I leave for the living world…and I have to get tests done by some guy called Szayel…what's wrong?" after Grimmjow had heard the name he had just stopped in the middle of the .

"Is there something I should know about this Szayel guy?"

"Yea…Szayel is better known around here as the Mad Dr. Pervert…he likes to fool around with things he finds 'interesting'; which is normally strong pretty boys or handsome men." Replied Grimmjow; he was speaking from experience as every time he had his examination he ether got groped and/or propositioned by the mad doctor.

"Really? Have you ever tried him yet?"

That simple question left Grimmjow speckles which was probably a first. Infra walked on, not waiting for an answer which would most likely come in the form of being pummeled once Grimmjow regained his ability to think. He'd continue this latter when it was safer.

-o-o-

Finally arriving at his allocated "tower" he found the place to resemble a 'normal' house with a few bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, living room and storage room, all with the same white colour scheme that could be found all over this joint. That was going to change now.

**A/N: ok updates are gonna get slooow but l do have a rough plan so not too slow. I'm still torn between the final pairings. I'm tossing back and forth between;**

Infra x Stark x Urahara

Infra x Stark x Jushiro

Infra x Jushiro x Shunsui

**My current update plan is to finish this and Dark Ale before continuing down my list of unfinished stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Numb and Hollow**

**Chapter 5**

After a few hours and a lot of power Infra was finally satisfied with his new home. He had redecorated the main bedroom where he would be sleeping in varying shades of green, gold and brown as well as having his beautiful new soft carpetdone in varying shades of blue. All his 'wooden' furnishings were done in varying shades of rich brown and with his lush green bed set it appeared as if Infra was sleeping on a lily pad in the middle of a large pond. The murals he painted onto the walls also helped add to this effect as they depicted the Hogwarts Forbidden Forest with his door highlighted by golden arches. It looked magical.

The rest of the apartment followed roughly along the same theme; it just appeared more bright and 'colourful'. The bathroom was decorated to make it seem as if you were washing in the calming pond of some tropical waterfall, while the kitchen resembled more of a newly erupted volcano or red flower theme depending on how you looked at it with the multitude of reds, oranges and yellows weaving through the brown, green and greys. When he turned his attentions to the rest of the rooms he found he wanted them to be sky themed but he still wanted to keep a fey forest twist. Because of this the library, guest room, dining room and lounge turned into rooms you'd swear were located in a cloud palace. He loved his new apartment so much he decided he'd return to his Spartan cottage later to redecorate it into its mirror image. It was gonna look so awesome; especially seeing as he could use his magic to make the murals move safely there. Here he just animated the hidden snakes he camouflaged so they could spy on anyone who dared enter, as well as erecting several wards that he found very useful.

The apartment now had two extra rooms by that point but Infra didn't think Aizen would care as he'd just given him the rooms empty…he probably didn't even know how many he'd given him to begin with.

As he'd used a fair amount of his power, both raw and mental, he was very tired and could do with a nice long nap. Settling onto bed he quickly fell into a light slumber which lasted the whole night.

-_Throne Room-_

Aizen was sitting in his throne addressing his Espada. After the little one, Rune Infra, had left he had waited half an hour before calling the Espada. The little one was indeed intriguing; he was only releasing enough riatsu that one would expect to find when encountering a baby lizard hollow but it was very clear to his trained eyes that not only was he greatly compressing and hiding his Spiritual Pressure, he was also a master of the art.

And now that he knew he existed he just had to gain his loyalty.

"Grimmjow, what can you tell me about our new friend."

"Not much really. We meet a little while ago in the Sleeping Dragon's Forestand had a little spar, I heard the other Hollows who live nearby have called it that since a little after Infra started living there"

"Da other Hollows? dis renaming thing happen often?" inquired Gin, after all, if the names of places kept changing how were the Hollows able to know where they were or where they were going?

"No. normally renaming an area only happens as awarning of extreme danger to other Hollows…like how Stark's territory was known as 'The Dead Lands' due to the fact that if other Hollows got near they'd snuff it and stuff."Grimmjow informed the fox Shinigami. While this was common knowledge for those who have lived in HuecoMundo all their lives, for the Shinigami this information was entirely new; and very interesting and informative for Aizen.

"Interesting. Anything else?"

"…well I guess you could call Kitty a…tester."

"A 'tester'?"

"Yea, he tests ya like all the time…most of the time ya never even notice it it's so small."

"Elaborate."

"…Well…like when I was last at his place and asked me if I wanted anything …it wasn't really noticeable but I could tell he read more into my answer then just what I wanted."

"I see…that is very strange. Everyone is to keep a close eye on the little one from now on, and Szayel regular Espada level examinations for Rune Infra will also be required from you personally. When do you believe you will be able to start?"

"Tomorrow morning at the earliest My Lord, for a full examination anyway…hayGrimmjow, do you know if your Kitty's mated yet?"

"No, not yet. He said he wasn't a virgin but he'd shagged while he was mortal. But we all know it don't count once ya dead." As soon as he said that he knew he shouldn't have if Szayel's smirk was anything to go by; he looked like the canary that cornered the cat. Szayel was the most perverted guy he knew next to Fox Face. Knowing His Kitten hadn't been claimed will just make him try harder.

"Stay away from my Kitten Pervert" warned Grimmjow

"Hmm…maybe."

"why you…"

Szayel smirked "Kitty got your tongueGrimmy dear?" causing Grimmjow to sputter indignantly.

While those two were arguing, Aizen was observing the reactions of the others. Ulquiorra and Stark, who was surprisingly awake and alert, where paying the most attention to the altercation; as their arguing wasn't new he had to guess it had to do with the topic of their conversation.

"Ulquiorra. What of Miss Orihime?" inquired Aizen, deciding to ignore their bickering for now.

Looking up to Aizen from observing Szayel goad Grimmjow into another argument"She is being needlessly stubborn and melodramatic…and very irritating."

Hmm…"Keep her under close observation. She is not allowed outside of the inner compounds ether. She is also required to report to Szayel for a full examination tomorrow. Observe their interactions when they meet; it could prove interesting."

"Yes Lord Aizen."

-o-o-

Early the next morning as Infra was cooking breakfast he heard a knock on his door. Putting the pan on simmer he went to answer it; expecting it to be Grimmjow only to find a pink haired man on the other side.

"Ah…can I help you?"

"Lord Aizen wants me to give you an examination. So lil' old me came to pick you up personally." Never mind it was an order from his generous benefactor. He'd also been informed from Ulquiorra he'd have that Orihime girl in his labs today as well, which, from what he'd heard from Ulquiorra, she was a 'very irritating' personality; coming from Ulquiorra that basically translated into 'The Drama Queen is gonna drive you nuts and kill some brain cells while doing it'.

"Um, do you want some breakfast first?"

"Are you planning on being my breakfast?" asked Szayel quickly; wondering how this sex on legs would answer. Even though he was already aiming for Grimmjow he could still appreciate and desire the little fella; no wonder Aizen liked to call him Little One.

"No, but some chips, eggs and bake cauliflower are." The smile infra gave the pervy doctor was so innocent it was proven to freeze even the Demons of Griffindor; the Weasley Twins, when they were set on a rampage.

Eating did sound quiteinteresting…"Yes, that does sound scrumptious."

"Come in then."

Following the cutie thru the entry way he was amazed at the detail displayed before him. There were depictions of scenes he had only seen from books in Aizen's library; rooms alternating between skies and forests, only to end in a room of fire and brimstone where his new subject Rune Infra was already back to cooking.

"Do you…cook…often?" inquired Szayel, he want not aware of any other Hollows that ate mortal food; most just ate other Hollows.

"Since before I can remember"

"And how far back _do_ you remember?" asked Szayel curiously; did he really remember his mortal life or was he just bluffing?

"I remember most of my mortal life and all of my 'unlife'. Would you like any salt or pepper?"

"Yes please." What was 'salt and pepper'? What a curious fellow. After that not much was said. While Szayel was devouring his treat slowly and asking a multitude of questions while doing so, Infra was studying this new Espada invading his new home. He was defiantly a strange one…and his hair reminded him of a tame version of Tonks. Thinking of Tonks caused him to think of Remus and his Godson Teddy. He knew he was safe with Andy but it still hurt to be apart from the little guy. He was lucky that Dumbles didn't know Teddy was his Godson, but to keep the secret he had to stay away…

"Are you ready for your examination?" inquired Szayel, breaking Infra out of his internal musings.

"Yea. Let's go."

Not saying another word Infra and Szayel made their way through the maze of hallways and stairs until they came to 'lab 1' which he was informed was located at the base of Szayel's tower.

When they finally arrived it was to find the same busty girl from the day before and the dominate male who he thought resembled a handsome incubus.

Szayel seeing those two waiting outside his private labs looked down to see Infra studying them as well; only Ulquiorra had noticed their approach, watching noticed he was paying keen attention to his new test subject. Curious…this would be interesting to test…

"Infra, you and Orihime are going to be taking your examinations together today."

"What do the examinations entail exactly?"

"Well for you we have a full examination of your health, abilities, power and weapons, while for Miss Orihime we have her weapons power and abilities to be tested"

"And what about this gentlemen?" inquired Infra, gesturing to Ulquiorra curiously.

"Ulquiorra is here as Miss Orihime's guard. He won't be being tested today; his next appointment is in three weeks." replied Szayel absentmindedly while he was busy setting up the first set of tests. Seeing as Szayel was currently distracted Infra decided to try and engage the other two.

"So…come here often?" Asked Infra playfully

"First time actually" replied Orihime, smiling sadly at the old familiar joke she and her friends used to play.

"Same here!So how do ya like it so far?"

"It's ok. You?"

"Still deciding on that one…"

Tuning out the twittering of his subjects Szayel lead them onto the first round of machines designed to measure health (for Infra) and identify a subjects abilities (for Orihime and later Infra). Recording the results in his database to be examined later when there were no more distractions…

Watching the nattering going on between the two one would normally assume they were good friends; not that they'd only just met. This sort of behaviour was very interesting to Szayel; he had always wondered at the type of people a 'master' mentalist could be. He thought he'd finally found one…maybe Lord Aizen wouldn't mind a little _extra _testing…

While Szayel was contemplating the pro's and con's of his 'extra' research Ulquiorra was observing the new Hollow; Infra. He didn't understand why he was so…curiousabout the new arrival. It wasn't normal for him to pay so much attention to anyone who wasn't part of a mission…even then he barely payed more attention than necessary.

"Ouch! That bloody thing bit me!"

"Well you shouldn't have tried to poke it then."

…This was going to take a while…

-o-o-

After such a stressful event Szayel decided that compiling that report could wait a couple of hours. He also made a note to hide everything that wasn't needed or pinned down the next time Rune Infra ever had another examination pending or was anywhere near his anything volatile.

Leaving his partly destroyed lab he decided to visit Grimmjow; maybe a bit of flirting with his big Kitty would distress him after _that _ordeal. Though Ulquiorra found the whole ordeal quite entertaining

-o-o-

Hours later once Grimmjow was naked and at his breaking point Szayel was finally able to compile Rune Infra's report for Lord Aizen:

-/

**Rune Infra-Black**

(Harry James Potter-Black)

**Lived: 1990s**

**Death Age**: 5

**Life Age: **16

**Combined Age: **21

**Eyes**: Emerald Green

**Hair: **Black with odd red, green and blue strands

**Skin**: Creamy White

**Height:** 5.7ft.

**Gender: **Male

**Mask/Hollow Bone:** Necklace with Green and Silver droplets and his Mask hanging from his right hip on a chain belt. Subjects Mask contains Green, Black and Gold designs and symbols.

**Hollow Type: **Unknown

**Hollow Class: **Unknown (appears Arrancar Class)

**Power Class: **Unknown

**Mated: **Unmated

**Fertility: **Fertile

**Weapon(s) and Abilities:**

**1****st ****Weapon: **Zanpakutō; Twin Swords - Tempest

In their unreleased forms the twin swords are relatively strait with a sharp C curve and intricate decorations.

In its released form the swords become strait and lengthen gaining a chain on both hilts. Final released form has yet to be reached.

Shikai: triggered by the phrase " deducet me ictus procella, Tempest" (lead me thru the storm, Tempest)

Shikai Special Ability**: **In this form Tempest gains the ability of creating blasts of concentrated wind or fire.

**3****rd**** Weapon: **Resurrección/Secondary Zanpakutō; Oriental Fan - Neko Loki

In its unreleased form the fan is made of the same metal as the Subjects swords as well as showcasing the same strange symbols, it possesses a black fabric background with small green, white and gold butterflies fluttering above some sort of plant.

Depending on the release the butterflies change to one colour indicating the Fans ability range during the release.

**Release Phrase: **deditionem caelos, Loki (surrender the heavens)

**Ability Type 1: **Air (White)

**Abilities:**

Transference;

Subject is capable of gaining the knowledge and abilities of those he eats or those who willingly allow him to 'copy' their knowledge/abilities. While with this ability the subject gains the capability for the ability he does not gain automatic mastery.

Elemental;

Subject displayed rudimentary Wind, Lightning/Fire and Plant control. When testing the subjects control over each element subject was able to control small amounts of wind, grow 'soft' plants like flowers, vines and ferns while with his lightning control he blew up my computer when he was SUPPOSED to hit the rock which was in the opposite direction.

(Note: This may have been intentional as this test was preformed after 5 hours of previous testing.)

Materialisation;

Subject is able to materialise anything he can imagine. He appears to favour materialising a pair of mortal 'roller blades'.

Cero;

Subject displays a unique cero which possesses three colourings ranging from green to gold. The Cero is quite small but destructive in its concentration range.

Unknown;

Subject displays a unique ability he calls 'magic' which enables him to achieve great feats of both an attack, defensive and healing nature.

(Note: Further testing is required)

Fertile;

Unlike other Hollows Subject is capable of both impregnating others and being impregnated himself.

(Note: this may be a side effect of his transference ability from early in his 'unlife' when he was unable to control what he absorbed.)

**Personality**:

Subject's personality can be best described as contradictory. While conducting tests subject showed varying degrees of intelligence with equal childlike stupidity.

While conducting my tests the Subject acted like an airhead while talking with Miss Orihime while his eyes and some actions showed extreme intelligence when attempting to hinder testing near the end of my examination.

**Important Note:** due to Subjects status as fertile he may go into a yearly or monthly 'Heat Cycle'. A special containment facility will need to be made as well as further specialised study. He should also be kept away from anything with even the remotest possibility of going "boom".

-o-o-

Reading over his Octava Espada's report on the Little One was interesting to say the least; it really just raised more questions than it answered…if he could secure his loyalty he may have just found his Zero Espada.

**A/N: Sorry about the descriptive text, I'm not very good at it but hopefully you all have an idea of what his tower apartment looks like...I've basically got it so that each Espada has their own tower. Their lodging is at the top where they've got a large space of maybe four or five rooms to live in with the lower levels housing their subordinates and any specialised rooms; like Szayel would have a lab located in his tower.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Numb and Hollow**

**Chapter 6**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yesterday when he had read Szayel's report on the Little One it had raised a great many questions; and a great many plans, one of which was securing his loyalty. But to do that and still stay within the terms of the contract he would have to discover how to…push his buttons.

Knock Knock

"Come in"

Turning to his slowly opening doorway, Aizen was surprised to discover Gin and Tousen waiting on the other .

"My Lord"

"Lord Aizen"

"To what or who do I owe this pleasure gentlemen?"

"Rune Infra My Lord" replied Tousen

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I cannot hear and can barely sense him My lord. This worries me."

"While unusual, I don't see why this worries you." Inquired Aizen

"He moves like a seasoned Soul Reaper Captain My Lord. Are you sure he's not one of the exiled Vizards concealed?"

"Rune Infra has had no contact with any reapers, let alone become a Captain within five years."

"How da ya know dis Lord Aizen?"

"Szayel's already used one of his machines to identify him; his real identity is Harry James Potter-Black, but he seems to have decided to change it very shortly after his death."

"Ya already got da report? Dat was pretty fast considering"

"Oh? Considering what?" asked Aizen curiously, even Tousen was curious as to what Gin had found; he was always watching the monitors in his free time after all.

"Szayel spent da good portion of dis time after examining Infra and Orihime trying ta get Gimmy dear ina his bed"

"…how?"

"He waited till Grimmy was napping den undressed him. Got pretty far to, but den Grimmy woke up en' chased him thru Los Noches. Still naked mind ya, it was quite da show." answered Gin. Amused grin firmly in place and mirth showing thru this voice. Gin knew Aizen was interested in Grimmy-kitty; the big guy just needed a little…push to realise it himself…and a lil' help catching' his big-kitty.

"…you tapped it" said Aizen in exasperation, he didn't even need to ask if Gin had or hadn't, that grin he was wearing said it all.

"Maaaybeee." Sang Gin happily, his collection had grown considerably since they had first taken over Hueco Mundo; he had even needed a new room!

Sigh "let's see it then"

With that Gin and Aizen made their way to the monitoring room where they could comfortably watch the recording in peace, while Tousen made his way back to his room to finish some left over paperwork Gin was too preoccupied to do.

-_Gin's Video: Szayel and Grimmjow_-

_After leaving his private labs Szayel quickly made his way through Los Noches to Grimmjow's tower and eventually up to his room. What he found upon entering was Grimmjow pasted out in 'nappy land'. _

_Making his way to the currently unconscious Grimmjow was no easy feat; Big Kitty had dam good hearing. But he made it after about five minutes._

_Looking down at Grimmjow's peacefully sleeping face he couldn't help but find the normally handsome man strangely adorable. The normally hard face was set in soft lines while he slept peacefully. Tracing the soft lines set before him; softly tracing from Grimmjow's cheeks and down his lightly exposed chest. After that light exploration he quickly became bored; after a moment of consideration Szayel gained a smile reminiscent of a cat deciding to stalk a sleeping birdy he decided to attempt the removal of Grimmy dears clothes._

_Starting with the easiest item to remove; Grimmy's pants, undoing Grimmjow's obi first as soon as he had it removed he set to work on slowly sliding the pants down one slow inch at a time until he was removing the last inch of rich silk fabric from lightly tanned toes. But now came the difficult part; Grimmjow's top. It was difficult due to the fact he would ether need to roll or lift Grimmjow to remove it but it was also likely to wake him up unless…gaining a wicked smirk, he loved the lewdness of the next random possibility it all its glory; he could just cut the offending garment from his Grimmjow's body…_

_Setting to work with this plan in mind he made light efficient work of destroying his obstacle. Now with Grimmjow only clad only in a pair of _very _revealing G-strings all he had to do was…_

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA DOING YA FUCKING PERVERTED DOCTOR!" screamed Grimmjow. Having been woken up by the cool air to find Dr. Pervert standing over him staring hungrily own at his crotch was not a comfortable or sane way of finding yourself after taking a nap...and where had his clothes gone…_

"_Oh a…Hi Grimmy dear, nothing much a…bye" with that Szayel promptly made a swift escape from Grimmjow's bedroom and down the hall. His lead didn't last long however as Grimmjow's momentary shock at his unusual wakeup was quickly vanishing as quickly as Szayel's lead._

_Dashing off his large bed, out his equally large bedroom and down his towers spiralling hall following the future blood stains scent he had forgotten in his single minded determination to create said blood stain one very important fact; he wasn't wearing any clothes._

_While Grimmjow was chasing Szayel through the bows of Los Noches the stares and shocked expressions of the lower level arrancar or Prima Espada Stark's lazy amusement._

_-Back with Gin and Aizen-_

Turning to examine his fellow Shinigami's expression it took everything in Gin's power not to crack up laughing as he watched Aizen watch Grimmjow's pert drearier sway on the screen while Grimmjow chased Szayel through his own research department.

-o-o-

While yesterday had been fun it had also been exhausting for Infra. Szayel had a very funny sounding squeal…and that dark knight waiting in the wings had a very alluring smile…it was a fun adventure.

Deciding to go for a little adventure back in Szayel's tower; he had spotted a room leading to more machines…

Arriving outside the more public labs he knocked and waited for someone to answer. When no one did he decided to use a quick _**Alohomora**_ spell to unlock the defenceless door. Unaware he was currently being watched by two Shinigami who had just finished watching Szayel and Grimmjow's antics (or in Gin's case Aizen) on the same screen. Office

Peaking inside he found the lab completely empty. Entering safely he wondered idly threw the many rooms and cubicles catering to the different experiments, he had to use a few wandless _**Aguamenti **_to put out some 'random' fires. The causes of which had Gin on the floor in hysterics.

Eventually they watched as Infra came to the central computer where his report was currently being displayed. Reading over the rather strange report (he was used to battle reports not medical) he found that it showed every ability he knew about…though he was shocked to find he was fertile; one good thing came out of Hermione and Ginny after all.

While Infra was contemplation his report another on the other side of a screen was contemplating the same. Gin was quite shocked at the list of odd abilities; normally one could find the odd rare non-physical type ability like Starks ability to blast cero's without needing to aim, but more commonly one found an abilities based on hollow type. Like how sometimes an echidna type Hollow could have projectile type abilities. Rune Infra was defiantly a very powerful individual; so why was his power levels classified as unknown?

-o-

Finally growing bored with the labs he decided to avoid it outside of his examinations; the Department of Mysteries was so much more interesting...and more colorful.

Finally leaving he decided to corner some random Hollow and ask if there were any interesting rumors going around; following the most interesting could be fun.

After traveling along some random hall he finally spotted two pretty weird looking ones.

"Hello! Mind if I ask ya's something?" yelled Infra, gaining their attention

"Who're you?"

"Just a man wanting to know if there are any interesting rumors going around. Do you guys know of any?" answered Infra flippantly.

Looking to one another they contemplated their options "What's in it for us?"

"Chocolate" at least he thought it was chocolate…(he'd just picked it up from the labs icebox…it was obviously edible though right?)

"Mortal chocolate?"

"Mortal chocolate."

"_DEAL!" _yelled one of the Hollows, reaching for the bar of chocolate Infra was fanning innocently before them only for the bar to be swiftly wacked across their fingers.

"Rumour first."

"Fine. Well there's the pillow room in the Prima Tower and the supposed mural rooms in the tower next to Prima…that tower has just gotten a new occupant so the tower will be named later, ether by them or their direct subordinates will come up with one, once they get any that is. There is also a rumor going through Espada one and three's subordinates that their superiors are interested in this new Arrancar that mysteriously popped up…they're gonna have some problems if they become an Espada, but that's about it…oh and Sexta Espada Grimmjow cased Espada Szayel threw Los Noches yesterday."

"Did anyone get a picture or film it?"

"Picture? Don't know what that is but if anyone filmed it, it would be Gin. He's always up to stuff like that so he's the one to ask"

"Hmm 'kay. Thanks for the info guys." Throwing the chocolate bar to them he made his way back to his apartment; he'd follow those leads tomorrow as it was time for dinner now anyway…maybe he'd make some sort of soup.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: I think the belts called an obi but I could be wrong…if I am please tell me so I can fix it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Numb and Hollow**

**Chapter 7**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As he was wondering toward his destination he thought 'The Pillow Room of Prima Tower' might not sound like an adventure, but it sounded weird enough to be fun. Though why no one ever validated the rumour was also very interesting…

After asking directions from another random Hollow he made his way to Prima Tower;which was also surprisingly located right next to his own tower.

Slowly moving up the stairs he finally came to land at a large door…it looked big enough for a giant to pass through.

Opening the door a crack he found the room to be a bit anticlimactic; with the one huge pile of pillows in an otherwise plain white room. But maybe it was like Hogwarts with secret rooms he just needed to explore?

Walking over to the random pile he failed to notice stormy blue eyes lazily watching threw the mound and plotting their attack on the unsuspecting Infra. Watching him wonder closer into range he just needed him to. Move. Just. A. Bit. More. THERE!

"gah!"

Pray Caught; mission accomplished. Now time for a nap…

-o-

When he had approached the giant pillow pile he had never in a million years expected for two arms to pop out and SCARE THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HIM!

Now he was enclosed half under an incredibly handsome man. Which he honestly didn't mind but the man was also very heavy.

"Who're you?"

"Stark" replied Stark, opening his eyes to look down at his cute little captive. He even smelled better then he looked…like a combination of roses and mint, such a lovely smell…

"Why did you capture me?"

"'Cause you smell good."

Thinking over Starks response he supposed that answer would have to do for now. He's already grown used to the Twins doing stuff like this to him; whenever they could get away with it anyway…that line of thought caused a pang of sadness; he missed his Twins as much as he missed his Teddy.

"Hmm…"

"Sleep."

"'kay" Infra decided it was just better to give in and take a nap. With any luck (or unluckily) he'd roll off of him soon; It didn't take long for Infra to fall asleep. Seeing his pray sleeping peacefully in his arms gave him a feeling of calm warmth and peace…he wondered if he could keep him. With that thought Stark finally fell asleep with his cute pray snuggled contently in his arms.

-o-

Hours later they were both woken up by a loud banging on the door, before the door was blown open by an ecstatic looking Gin; this caused Infra to be a bit nervous but not so much he'd move from his _VERY _comfortable spot. If anything he snuggled deeper into the warmth of Stark's strong lazy arms…

"Good aft'a noon gents. Come on Stark; we gotta meetin' now"

"'kay" relied Stark, starting to detangle himself from his Pray's…he really should find out his name…limbs.

"What's your name Lil' Puppy?"

"Infra. So what's got you so happy Gin?"

"Ya chocolate bar. Da Hollows who ate it gotta sex change combined with a species switch; Szayel's also had a blast with dis new test subjects 'cause of it. Der attempts ta escape da amusing too."

While this news sent the sleepy Infra into a little fit of giggles he still has enough thought capabilities to note never to eat anything the fun scientist may give him; but to also give whatever it to someone else…like Grimmjow.

-o-

After a little more banter between Infra and Gin, Gin and Stark were on their way to the meeting. Leaving Infra with time on his hands as he'd already found the pillow room and its hot monster while the other rumour was apparently about him…maybe he should try out his Wind Elemental abilities and attempt to fly?

-o-

Even attempting to get off the ground was more difficult than he had originally predicted. He was flying all over the place one minute and couldn't get off the ground the next; he thought it had something to do with his power flow or something...maybe a trip to his inner world would help calm his frustration?

-o-

When he had first died and tried entering his inner mindscape he found it was very easy. He thought it could be from removing Voldie's soul piece or Dumbles had done something to him...either way he finally found it. His mindscape currently consisted of a mansion floating above a giant forest and lake. It was very beautiful. He knew he would have to find some books on the mind arts so he could protect it but that would come later when he went to the world of the living.

"You require our assistance Your Highness?" inquired Tempest, Loki standing beside him. The two of them made an odd looking pair with Tempest looking like a more serious and deadly version of Infra wearing…well a black Japanese outfit while Loki looked like a healthy Infra when he was five, wearing a neko outfit he didn't think appropriate for one so young looking…but it was still very cute on him...

"Yea, I'm having trouble controlling our wind ability. Got any tips?"

"Be a Bird." answered Tempest, not seeing a point in elaborating.

"…could you maybe elaborate?"

"No."

"What Temp means is; you're thinking of the wind as a separate entity. You must be like a bird and become one with the wind, but at the same time not let it control you." answered Loki for Tempest, after spending so much time together since their creation they had come to understand each other pretty well; they were like two sides of the same coin.

"How do I do that?"

"Well…I guess you got to learn to fall before you can fly." Replied Loki, the smile on his face could only be described as pure evil.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: New Poll; I'm currently wondering if I should;**

**Keep **Lillinette

**Temporarily Get Rid of **Lillinette

**Or Get Rid of **Lillinette **permanently **

**P.S Laptop stuffed itself so updates may get almost non-existent.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Numb and Hollow**

**Chapter 8**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After Loki's rather traumatising training session; he'd take him up about 100m and then just kept dropped him, telling him to 'be a bird!' Loki kept doing that until he finally started to get the hang of floating while Tempest just watched. He was released shortly after that and told to 'keep practicing'.

Wondering out of his mindscape he decided to practice propelling himself and move on from there. After a few hours of practice he was finally able to fly comfortably without some random free falls. He wondered how the Espada meeting was going so far.

-o-Espada Meeting-o-

After leaving Infra in Starks bed Stark and Gin arrived fashionably late to the meeting. Aizen was not pleased, but he wasn't surprised either.

"Now that the stragglers have arrived we may begin. But firstly are there any matters of business any of you would like to bring forth?"

"Well my main labs were partly destroyed, but I do have a fairly good idea who did it…but I won't punish him because he _DID_ leave me some very nice test subjects." Voiced Szayel, he knew it was probably Infra because no one else was brave enough to do it to him; and he had means of comparison via his private labs.

"An who would dat be Szayel?"

"Cute little Rune Infra Lord Gin"

"… my Lil' Puppy?" asked Stark, giving Szayel a calculating look; if he wanted his Puppy he'd have to fight him for the cutie.

Lil' Puppy? "Who do you speak of Stark?" inquired Aizen wondering who Stark was referring to.

"…Infra…"

Oh. "And how did you two meet?"

"I captured him."

"…and how did you do that?"

"Waited till he was close."

…He'd just watch the tape later. "Anyone else?"

"Well? What of this new Arrancar? What will be happening with him?" inquired another Hollow, Baraggan; many of the others were curious about this as well, as they had also never heard of a born Arrancar, and unlike the other non-Espada the newcomer was given his own tower.

"If he accepts, he will become our Zero Espada. He merely needs to be swaged to our cause, and if not our cause find a way of binding him too us willingly." Saying this Aizen glanced at Stark and Ulquiorra to judge their reactions; he was counting on them to bind the Little One into a relationship.

"If that is all?" silence "Those of you who _were not_ late have your assignments. Dismissed." hearing this the Espada disbanded; leaving only Gin and Stark behind.

-o-o-

Infra had been flying for hours now and had just started pushing his boundaries with his ability when he noticed a red spot below him coming from an open window. Flying down to investigate he found it to be the girl he meet earlier…Orihime? Landing on her 'balcony' he noticed she was sad again.

"What are you doing coopted up here for?"

"I was told by Ulquiorra not to leave my room"

"…makes sense I guess. It's probably the only way he knew to protect you."

"What do you mean?" asked Orihime, she thought they were just doing it to make sure she didn't escape or cause problems for them.

"Well if I remember correctly Ulquiorra is your assigned guard, because you're like pray in a cage full of hungry predators he was assigned to you…and he's currently at a meeting so no one's here to protect you." Replied Infra, hopefully she understood him…and didn't take it the wrong way as he saw she was doing if the distress starting to show on her face was anything to go by.

"I promise I won't hurt you. Do you want any company?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Alright" Orihime relented, she was a little lonely with no one to talk to, and Ulquiorra didn't count as he seemed to just like ordering her around.

Hearing Orihime give her permission he moved into her room, immediately noticing the barriers on the door protecting her as well as preventing her escape. They really should have watched the windows…well he guesses no one really thinks to look at that when you're at the top of a tower but still…

"So what're you here for? Surly not just for the scenery?"

"Aizen wants to use my special abilities for his own purposes."

"Special abilities? What is it?"

"My Shun Shun Rikka; it allows me to heal, attack and defend anything…or so I've been told."

"That sounds like an ability it'd suck to have" said Infra, it sounded like an ability people would be hounding you for. He'd had enough of that during his lifetime.

This answer surprised Orihime as she thought he would at lease like the sound of the ability just like everyone else did.

"What about back home? Got any friends?"

"Yes, there's Tatsuki, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad…there are a lot of people I miss dearly"

"Tell me about them?"

"Sure, well Ichigo is very kind and a natural fighter, while Uryu is very sweet and an awesome seamstress! He's clothes designs are so cool! Tatsuki is like my big sister likes karate and…" on and on she went, all the while a fond smile played across her lips and in her expressive grey eyes. Hearing all this and the fondness in her voice a plan began to form in his mind; one that if it worked would reunite her with her friends.

"…if there was a way for you to be reunited with your friends, would you take it?" asked Infra, interrupting Orihime's retelling of her first day of high school with her friends and shocking her in the process. She had expected to be here until she was either killed or the others came for her, that Infra was offering her another option…if it didn't endanger her friends she'd take it.

"How?" she demanded, she needed to know it wouldn't hurt her friends first before she agreed.

"I also have a special ability…I can copy another person's abilities until it's like I was born with them. If I copied yours Aizen wouldn't need to keep you hear. You could go home."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" yelled Orihime, hugging the smaller male to herself, almost suffocating him in her relief.

"Hold on, we need to plan this. Make sure Aizen doesn't just kill you."

"Oh…what are we going to do then?" asked Orihime. Grabbing her hands to prevent another suffocation attempt, he explained his plan

"We'll time it so that when I leave for the human world I'll take you with me, not leaving Aizen any time to have any second thoughts on the idea of killing you or letting you live. I'll be going very soon so we need to work quickly; a week or two at best. Can you be ready by then?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm going to go see Szayel but be ready to move at any time, and don't tell anyone else about the plan ok?"

"Yes."

With that Infra left out the window, heading straight for Szayel's private labs, unaware Ulquiorra had been listening outside the door; the barrier was strong enough that nether of the rooms occupants could sense him.

-o-o-

Arriving at the labs he quickly found Szayel working on his big computer; it looked like he was using Photoshop to make it appear as if…Grimmjow was chasing Ulquiorra's tail. While Szayel was distracted with his work Infra moved further in to one of the other computers; pulling Orihime's file out of the hard drive. And memorised it quickly; he didn't have much time.

**Orihime Inoue**

**Life Age: **16

**Eyes**: Grey

**Hair: **Orange

**Skin**: Lightly Tanned

**Gender: **Female

**Species:** Human

**Power Class: ** High but otherwise unknown

**Mated: **Unmated

**Fertility: **Fertile

**Weapon(s) and Abilities:**

**Shun Shun Rikka**

**Shun Shun Rikka** (_Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield_ or Six Princess Shielding Flowers): the Subjects spirit energy is harboured in a pair of blue hairpins and is composed of six spirits. Subject has four techniques, which use the spirits in combination with a spirit chant and the technique name. They reside in her hair-clips, which are shaped like six-petaled flowers. Each fairy is two points on a given clip when inactive. Through various combinations of the six fairies, Subject has the power to reject fate by denying or undoing events in various forms. This power can be used for attack, defence, or healing. Subject determination directly influences the effectiveness of her powers. Feelings like doubt or worry make them weaker, while conviction makes them stronger.

Each spirit is named after a flower:

**Ayame** - Healing

Ayame has a quiet personality. She wears a dress larger than her body.

**Baigon** - Defence

Baigon is a bald male spirit. He wears a mask that covers the bottom of his face.

**Hinagiku -** Defence

Hinagiku is a highly energetic male spirit. He wears a large eye patch that ends in a horn.

**Lily -** Defence

Lily is a female spirit with bright pink hair, transparent yellow goggles, and a blue bathing suit.

**Shun'ō -** Healing

Shun'ō is a friendly young male spirit with a topknot.

**Tsubaki** - Attack

Tsubaki is a fiery male spirit. Vulnerable to counter-attacks; the stronger the Subjects anger and killing intent, the more powerful he becomes. However, Subjects timid nature limits his overall power.

**Abilities **

**Spiritual Awareness****: **

Subject has a good amount of skill in detecting spiritual energy. She can sense Hollows and ongoing battles at a significant distance. If she concentrates, she can even sense the Reiatsu of people within protective barriers.

**Durability**:

Subject is strong enough to survive low level Arrancar assaults.

**Hand-to-Hand**: Advanced Master

While a pacifist by nature, Subject has a natural talent for martial arts.

**Memory Chikan Resistance**:

Subject was able to recall the event of her brother fighting Ichigo Kurosaki, even though the memory chikan has been used by Soul Reaper Rukia.

**Personality**:

Airheaded pacifist

**Important Note:** Subject has a natural talent for precise spiritual energy control.

-o-o-

Leaving quickly Infra decided to go bother Grimmjow for a while, then eat something and go to bed; it'd been a long day after all and he needed his rest for the battle tomorrow.

**A/N: Merry Christmas **


	9. Chapter 9

**Numb and Hollow**

**Chapter 9**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Waking up the a couple of days later Infra found himself wondering what he'd gotten himself into, again, with his bloody bleeding heart. Again! It wasn't like he didn't like or feel sorry for Orihime; he just didn't need this at the moment. What with killing Dumbledore and finding some of his dead family members now that he's _also_ dead; while he had once considered Hermione, Ron and Ginny his friends, the Twins, Teddy and Sirius were his real Family.

He knew he would need to speak to Aizen today as well about his leaving soon as well as the Orihime problem. He just knew it would come and bite him on the ass later on. He just knew it!

Leaving his nice warm, soft bed Infra got ready to face the 'day'. He'd found out once he got to Los Noches that Aizen was actually the one who controlled when night and day actually happened. Leaving his apartment after a light breakfast he made his way leisurely to the throne room; only to find it empty. Not deterred in the least he quickly asked a passing Hollow where to find Aizen or Gin.

He discovered they were currently in the library.

Quickly casting a non-verbal locater charm on the library Infra was once on his way.

-o-o-

_**Aizen and Gin**_

_**Los Nohes: Library**_

As Aizen and Gin were having a relaxing debate on the attainable power levels of each Hollow Type by comparing the power level and specialties of opposing Types such as the canines and felines they were interrupted by a knock on the large entryway door. As only the Espada were allowed to request their presence but most avoided the library that left ether a lower level Arrancar…or Infra Rune.

After granting entry to the waiting Hollow on the other side they discovered it was indeed Infra Rune who was waiting. Aizen and Gin also noticed that Infra's necklace had both shrunk in size and begun to loosen…how strange.

"Do you mind if we talk? It's about my trip to the Mortal World next week." inquired Infra. Aizen knew he wouldn't be able to stop the trip as it was a part of their original agreement.

"What about it? Did we not already finalize the details? What more could there be to discuss?"

"I wish to return Miss Orihime when I do so." Replied Infra with a sense of resignation; why was he doing this again?

"And just how do you propose this when her abilities are needed here?" Aizen had a pretty good idea how Infra planned to do this from Szayel's report on Infra's abilities.

Infra sighed "By 'Copying' her abilities so that I them have the ability to take her place at some point"

"…and how long will it take for you to 'Copy' her abilities?"

"Not long. It really just depends on how much her ability is compatible with me, as well as finding an appropriate vessel, simular to her hairpins, to house the representations of the ability within."

Thinking over the information that had just been handed to him he thought of ways to use it to his advantage; while he had already planned on having the 10th Espada absorb the girl but by having his Little One absorb her abilities instead it opened the possibility of sending someone with him when he went to the Mortal World; but who to send?

"I will agree to releasing the girl on the condition of you not only 'Copying' her full abilities but also taking Espada Stark and Espada Ulquiorra with you for your mission of eliminating this Dumbledore. I will leave it up to your discretion for if you wish to use them for your other _assigned_ mission." Aizen finally relented, looking to his left he noticed Gin had snuck of again, sneaky bastard. Probably causing trouble again too; he would watch the recording later. Turning back to his Little One they continued their discussion of housing or the new additions.

-o-o-

**Gin**

**Los Noches: Infra's Apartment**

Gin had become very curious about Infra's apartment; he was after all been unable to spy on the small Arrancar when within the apartment's confines. As well as Szayel's unrealistic discretion; really, a room of fire?

It had made him quite curious.

So, taking the opportunity while Aizen kept the Tike busy Gin quickly made his way through a number of secret passages and into the hall located high in Infra's Tower outside the Hollows apartment. What made this Hollow even more curious was when he was unable to even _find _the door when he had seen it just yesterday.

Hmm…Maybe he'd have more luck with a window?

Once outside Gin used a variation of Flash-Step in order to manurer himself to the top balcony; it was quite elegant when compared to the other balconies in Los Noches; quite similar to some Spanish balconies he'd seen with a Victorian era twist. And lucky for him the balcony door were _conveniently _open.

Entering through the balcony placed Gin in Infra's bedroom. Gin froze in both shock and amazement. The detail payed to…well…everything in the room was immense…looks like Szayel weren't lying after all, good thing Gin always had a camera on him! Taking photos of every room and basically making himself at home as two brilliant thoughts occurred to him; one was that the tower would forevermore be known as 'Sleeping Forest' Tower…and to tell Stark about a very comfortable napping place.

-o-o-

**Aizen**

**Los Noches: Library**

After finishing his discussions with his little one, Aizen decided to call his beloved Espada Stark and Ulquiorra in order to inform them of their impending mission and tasks. But he would move the discussion to the dining room as it was lunch and he was hungry.

-o-o-

**Infra**

**Los Noches: Outside**

After leaving Aizen, Infra leisurely made his way outside to fly…and also see if Orihime was free.

-o-o-

**Orihime**

**Los Noches: Orihime's Quarters**

Looking outside Orihime caught a glimpse of a Hollow she had been hoping to spot for days. After quickly ascertaining that Ulquiorra was nowhere to be found she quickly made her way to the window. Opening the window wide she saw Infra quickly dive bomb his way into her room. How he didn't break his neck was anyone's guess.

"Hello Infra"

"Morning Orihime, how have you been?"

"I'm surviving. How's the progress gone?" inquired Orihime; even though she knew she was being a bit rude she couldn't help it, she wanted to go home and see her friends.

"Pretty good. Aizen has agreed and his demands were even in the reasonable range" even if he _has _assigned me babysitters as a consequence…"Anyway, I was wondering if you had any ideas on what sort of vessel would be best to use?"

"Well your hair is quite long, what about a hair accessory like mine or something similar? Turn your beautiful hair into a work of spaghetti art!"

"Thanks. Be ready to leave in three days." Leaving for the window Infra couldn't really tell if Orihime's advice would help or not. But he knew he would need to hunt before he left…a _BIG_ Hunt.

"Yes!"

**AN: I need ideas on what the vessel could be and the physical manifestations!**


	10. Chapter 10: The First Vizard

**Numb and Hollow**

**Chapter 10**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After leaving 'Sleeping Forest' Gin made his way through the corridors of Los Noches to the main dining room with a happy bounce in his step and the odd 'random' giggle; when the lower level Arrancars saw this most made the wise decision to run for it; at least until they were a safe distance from the evil trouble maker. Upon entering Gin found Aizen, Stark and Ulquiorra to only just be seated themselves, probably waiting for one of the lower levelled Arrancar to deliver their meal. Add the fact that Aizen looked like the canary that cornered the cat and you got quite the pleasant meal; even _Stark_ was willing to converse with him!

-o-o-

**Infra**

**Los Noches**

After his visit with Orihime Infra, was reminded that he needed to 'Hunt' prior to returning to the Mortal World, despite having 'Hunted' quite recently. Flying to his small two story cottage Infra was not expecting to be knocked out of the sky in his _own_ territory via a strange looking…Shinigami? Hollow? Tilting his head Infra inspected his opponent; the being before him looked like the picture of a Shinigami he'd once seen but with a Hollow mask and a partly transformed arm. What Infra didn't know was that the creature before him was one of Aizen's early experiments with Vizards using an inmate from Soul Society's prison, better known as 'The Maggots Nest'; An inmate known for, while being particularly powerful and a former Shinigami, was hopeless with any type of true blade.

So when Infra assumed the strange being was going to strike with the sword at the beings belt, he instead got belted with a semi-controlled ball of yellow energy.

Dodging quickly with the help of his Seeker reflexes, the energy ball still almost got him. Infra decided it would be best to just stay with his Shiki for the moment,drawing his blades slowly while whispering the release phrase '_deducet me ictus procella, __Tempest': _illuminate ordinary silver blades turned into a black based metal with tones of Azul waves highlighted by silver tints, the hilt took on black and green wrappings with silver runes imbedded. As the blades were released Infra's hidden Spiritual Pressure soared; unbeknown to Infra, after spending nearly a week and a half at Los Noches with High Level Arrancar like the Espada as well as Captain level Shinigami his body had been absorbing and accumulating all the released Spiritual Pressure in the air; this was also the reason for his bone fragments to be detraining and altering. At this point in time Infra had progressed from a level 6 Expada to a level 5 Espada in such a short amount of time.

Counting these facts and the fact that the Vizard in front of him had gone insane from the transformation; you were left with a very short but viscous battle. What Infra _wasn't_ expecting was the backlash caused by the Vizards death; when the Vizard died Infra was still extracting what he wanted from the dying Vizard; such as factual knowledge and any special abilities the strange Hollow might have, but when the Vizard took his last breath Infra got a gift he hadn't bargained for. When the Vizards power hit him he was in _Excruciating_ pain and a sense of being squeezed _too tight_ took over his entire being, to the point he was barely hanging on to some resemblance of consciousness. The pain may not have been so bad if there had been another being around to help absorb some of the backlash, but Infra had done an excellent job of protecting his territory, as well as setting up multiple wards, has guaranteed only opponents stronger than him and those he has invited in may enter.

While Infra was preoccupied with the pain his body was changing to accommodate these new 'gifts' as well as adjusting to his new _massive_ power boost. His clothing which was originally all white with Black assents…it was as if the colouring was reversed, but most of all the style had changed; he was now being encased in a short white Kimono with long black tights pocking out from within as well as a black belt. The butterfly pattern which has adorned his previous outfit was still in the same random pattern but now only concentrating on his top garment while leaving his bottom garments alone. His shoes had also changed, becoming beautiful black flats with a sweet sakura design. And not only his clothes, but also Infra's body had changed; the work already started on his choker finished; his original white chocker turned Black with small Green, Red, and Silver designs and symbols and a miniaturised form of his Mask hanging from the centre. The Mask appeared to be decorated the same as before. His hair had also seen a bit of change; his hair has been placed into an intricate up-style, held together with beautiful Asian ornaments, while some of his hair 'cut' to shape his face, which had also gained a very small pentagram shaped tattoo with runes following the lines of the pentagram. The chains which were on his original outfit remained but now they merely acted as a way to support his swords horizontally on his lower back. The sheaths acted like they had a strong bottomless spell woven in, so that, despite the size of his blades, only the hilts, with their dangling chains, poked out beyond Infra's hips.

What a day.

-o-o-

**Stark**

**Los Noches:**

Wondering to the tower next door, the one Gin had called 'Sleeping Forest', Stark was intrigued with the possibility of what Gin had told him. Really a whole _Apartment _full of comfortable places to sleep? That _weren't_ just a pile of small pillows on the floor? He thought Grin was just having him on. But the mere possibility was just too tempting. He _had_ to at least check it out.

Arriving at the hallway that the door was supposed to be located on he found one truth in something the fox man had told him; there was no door. Leaving for outside Stark was curious about that invisible door, he could feel a shimmer of some strange power flowing across where it was _supposed_ to be like a shimmering mirror. He didn't want to risk touching it. He also wondered where his Puppy had gotten off too. He didn't actually get to see him after that meeting so wondered where he'd gotten off to…

Arriving outside the balcony tower Stark jumped to reach the ridiculously high balcony and thanked his luck he was good at it. Landing on the balcony Stark made his way through the doors and into near heaven; the only thing it was missing was his Pup. Resting against the far wall was a _Huge Bed_ done in shades of Green, quickly making his way to the giant bed he quickly tried it. Finding the bed luxuriously soft with just the right amount of firmness Stark made a decision; he was moving in.

Leaving his future den Stark quickly transferred his things. After moving all his and Lillinette's belongings into their new home Stark quickly made himself comfortable. But just where was his Puppy?

-o-o-

**Infra (AKA. Stark's Puppy)**

**Sleeping Dragon's Forest**

Waking up to the feeling of one hundred bludgers having used you for target practice was not a comforting feeling or thought. Concentrating hard Infra Apparate to his bedroom in Los Noches and quickly slid into his lovely, kind bed.

What _wonderful surprise_ would await him when he next awoke he wondered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AN: I'm going to be trying to catch up my other FanFictions as I know it has been a **_**long**_** time and I'm going back to school so I don't know how my updating going to be until I get my laptop back from the doctor.**


End file.
